Hotel Room Parody
by TheForgottenUchiha
Summary: Parody to pitbull's song hotel room, only its karin singing it to sasuke at a nightclub, when his girlfriend sakura is there. its funny pleaseeeeeeee read it :


**Hotel Room Karin Parody!**

**TheForgottenUchiha; ****Okay so i thought i would do a kind of parody of pitbull's song hotel room, except its twisted so its Karin singing it to Sasuke. Dont worry i hate the bitch to so this should be easy to make he look like an idiot anyway. Let me no what you think ****!**

I dont own any of these songs.

**

* * *

**

_Normal lyrics_

"_Song lyrics that are spoken"_

"Normal talk"

"_I want everybody to stop what they're doing." _Karin spoke aloud to the fangroup. " Hey! I said STOP!"

Everyone froze. " Thats better." She said with a sly smile. She explained her plan to the girls in the bathroom of the clubs they were at. Currently most people from their school had snuck in , even including Sasuke, who was relaxing at the bar, with Sakura by his side, a defensive arm wrapped around her incase some sleeze ball came near her.

_Now if you know you're with somebody you're_

_gonna take them to the hotel room tonight,_

_make some noise. Meet me at the hotel room._

Karin marched upto the DJ once she got through the dancefloor and grabbed the mic while the DJ stopped the music. She whispered the track he was to put on and growled at him till he did.

"Ladies and Gentleman, well mainly Sasuke-kun, can I have your attention please!" The whole place went quiet and the club spotlight hit her at the DJ booth. "I have a little message I just wanna make sure gets through to you." She winked at Sasuke which made Sakura pissed off a LOT.

The music started and she began to sway her hips to it trying to seem sexy **(A/N; BRB, puking!). **Sakura and Sasukes faces both turned a sort of greenish colour. They tried to hold it back and stay on their seats at the bar.

" _Forget about your girlfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your boyfriends and meet me at the hotel room." _Karin began to sing, well at least trying too. It sounded more like a dying cat choir. She repeated the words again this time stepping down from the booth and making her way across the dancefloor to Sasuke.

"Oh no." Sasuke held back the need to throw up again as she seen him heading her way.

She finally got there and began to climb up the bar side walking along the top till she reached him and began to start try to dance that sexy –cough DISGUSTING –cough- dance again while her skirt got higher and higher revealing her underwear. **(A/N; wow the slut has underwear on! Thats a relief).** Sasuke sighed in relief that she at least had them on but was none the less inching himself away and practically crawling onto Sakuras lap. The club meanwhile started clapping. WTF? This only make Karin try harder. She knelt down on her knees and began running a hand down Sasukes top.

"_We're at the hotel, motel, holiday inn!" _she droned on close to the poor boys ear. "_I like that freaky stuff, 2 in the O, 1 in the eye, that kinky stuff."_

It was now Sakura's turn to want to puke more, the whole time her face holding a somewhat scarred expression.

"_I know you like my type and like T.I.'s, whatever you like. Bring your boys, whatever the night, your girl can leave, i'm the plump of the night, let me check your pipes, oh, you're the healthy type." _

Sakura had, had enough of it, it was time for some payback no way was she gonna let some slut seduce her man infront of everyone and even herself. She ran up to the DJ and asked for another mic, he found her one and turned it on, she whispered a song and suddenly Karin stopped singing as the new song came on, glaring up at Sakura. Sasuke all the while, sitting with a sweatdrop at all the staring people.

The backing to an Avril Lavigne song blared through out the club. Sakura raised the mic to her lips suddenly realizing what she got herself into, then again she wasn't gonna lose Sasuke. She smirked at Karin and began to sing.

"_Let me hear you say hey hey hey," _She looked down at the crowd as they all repeated her. " _Alright now let me hear you say hey hey ho_" She pointed at Karin with the last word. The crowd repeating even including the pointing at Karin which made her turn red.

"_I hate it when a girl doesn't get a clue, even though I told her yesterday and the day before, I hate it when a girl doesn't even listen, which would mean I have to make her and that looks bad."_

Karin snickered at the thought of Sakura even trying to lay a finger on her. Sasuke nonetheless was smirking at his proud little girl at the DJ booth.

"_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams, my Cinderella story scene, when do you think you'll finally seeeee?" _

The crowd cheered Sakura on and Sasuke even started to aswell, shouting "THATS MY GIRL!" Karins face went from anger to pure shock it was priceless. This only pushed Sakura to finish her song.

"_That your not, not, not gonna get my Sasuke, You wont, wont, wont, you wont get rid of me, never! Like it or not even though your alot like m, were not the same._

_And yeah, yeah, yeah your alot to handle, you cause all the trouble, your a hell of a scandal, you your a scene, your a drama queen, but im the best damn thing that HIS eyes have every seen!"_

Sakura pointed at Sasuke for the last sentence and winked. The song ended and the whole crowd cheered. She ran down to him and jumped into his arms. " Your right. You really are." Sasuke whispered in her ear. She smiled and kissed him passionately.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU CANT JUST DO THAT TO ME. YOU LITTLE BITCH! ARGHHH YOUR SOOOOOO GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Karin started to run at Sakura but to security guards from the club dragged her away outside, looks like she was officially banned. Well at least for tonight anyway.

"Wanna dance?" Sakura said to Sasuke and they both went out into the dance floor as the music continued to play.

* * *

**TheForgottenUchiha; okay so that was like sooooo out of character and i decided to add the second song as i can of competition half way through. I hope you's like it though, everyone seems kinda OOC but heck come on imagine Karin and Sakura ACTUALLY DOING THIS it would be funny :} okay so like review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Ciao, Abigail.**


End file.
